galactic_disturbancefandomcom-20200213-history
Audacious Stargazer, Tenebris-Class Titan
The Audacious Stargazer is the flagship of the Overseer of the Secret Police of the Tenebris-Class model. It is the only Titan to be constructed in the Tenebris-Class style. Construction The Audacious Stargazer started construction in the year 2178 at the capital shipyard, being the second Titan to be produced there, the first being the [https://galactic-disturbance.fandom.com/wiki/Vessels:Burning_Phoenix Burning Phoenix]. Its construction was ordered by the Emperor following the terrorist attacks on the Valkem Homeplanet in the year 2175, with the blueprints being developed between 2175 and 2178. Over the next year and a half, billions of tonnes of supplies were ferried in secret to the capital shipyard to fund the construction. The completion of the Audacious Stargazer was on 18th August 2182, prior to the start of Secret Police major activities, with the entire ship-launching being completed in secret, with Valkem news outlets stating it was simply parts for a deep galactic space project being undertaken by the Valkem Authority Navy. The cost of the Audacious Stargazer amounted to 15 billion Valkem Credits, costing 5 billion more than the Burning Phoenix. This could be down to the immense modifications made to the Audacious Stargazer for its purpose as the Secret Police's mobile headquarters, such as the addition of the artificial intelligence, immense sensory array and stealth modules throughout the vessel. Dimensions The Audacious Stargazer measures 21,000 meters in length (21 km), making it the second longest vessel within the Valkem Authority's fleet, and 1,000 meters in width (1 km) at it's widest point in the centre of the Audacious Stargazer. Propulsion The Audacious Stargazer is powered by 15 purpose-built Tenebris-X Engines, allowing the vessel to achieve an acceleration of 10,000 km/s2 with ease. The hyperdrive system of the Audacious Stargazer allows the vessel to achieve a class of 0.95, being slightly faster than the Burning Phoenix Titan. Offensive and Defensive Systems The Audacious Stargazer houses several different offensive and defensive systems. Devastator Orbital Bombardment System (DOBS) The Devastator Orbital Bombardment System (DOBS) is the main anti-planet weapon housed within the Audacious Stargazer, allowing pinpoint level destruction of a building all the way up to continent-wide destruction. The only known firing of the DOBS was in testing when the system destroyed the planet Lora-IV, killing over 1,000,000,000,000 civilians in one blast. Automated point-defence systems Housed in 800,000 double turrets all along the length of the Audacious Stargazer, the point-defence systems allowed the vessel to very effectively repel missile attacks and attacks ranging from fighter craft up to, and including, small corvettes. Directed entirely by the Secret Police artificial intelligence system housed onboard, the point-defence system is capable of firing over 4,000,000 rounds per second, with near-perfect accuracy and efficiency, making the Audacious Stargazer a major challenge for even the most capable of Kyner fleets to fight alone. Anti-ship turrets Housed in 500,000 triple battery turrets positioned in vital positions around the vessel, the anti-ship weapon systems are easily capable of tearing hostile battleships in half with continuous fire. Controlled by the 25,000 gunners on board, the anti-ship turrets are also capable of being controlled by the artificial intelligence system onboard the Audacious Stargazer, making them a dangerous weapon to fight. As well as the DOBS, the anti-ship turrets also manage to function effectively well as anti-planet weapon systems, typically being used as orbital bombardment support for Secret Police or military personnel on the planet's surface. Intergalactic Hyperspacial Destabilizer (I.H.D.) Being housed within the widest part of the Audacious Stargazer, the Intergalactic Hyperspacial Destabilizer (I.H.D.) is designed as a galaxy-wide, target-specific tractor beam, being powerful enough to drag moons into the same star system as the Audacious Stargazer, or can be utilized as a system wide gravity well generator, mimicing the gravity well of a neutron star, causing any ships within the system to be unable to warp out of the space around the Audacious Stargazer. There have been numerous times in which the Stargazer's ''I.H.D. has been utilized more of a weapon under the Secret Police's use than of a utility, ripping apart Kyner warships and stations that are designated as '''Level 10' enemies under the Secret Police. Sensor Arrays What is unknown to many about the Audacious Stargazer is that the sensor arrays onboard the vessel are far more advanced than any other within the Valkem Navy, Army and Special Forces, being capable of detecting, at the highest setting, individual movements on a planet the other side of the galaxy. Short-Range Having the range of approximately twenty star systems, the short range sensor arrays are typically deployed to monitor activities within the same star system or nearby systems for fleet movements. The short range scanners amount for 20% of the Audacious Stargazer's total scanning potential. If in the same star system as the Audacious Stargazer, the short-range scanners already know everything about ship designations / technical specifications long before the ships enter visual range. Long-Range With an approximate range of four hundred galactic sector units (Approx. 10,000 star systems), the long-range scanners are typically deployed for military matters when planning sector invasions for the Valkem Authority's military forces, as well as Secret Police matters, such as following and planning kidnappings of Galactic Complement Facilities Being the main flagship of the Secret Police, the Audacious Stargazer is modified extensively to support the efforts of the Secret Police. Interrogation Facilities The Audacious Stargazer has various degrees of interrogation chambers for the Secret Police to "persuade" any prisoners deemed vital enough to be brought onboard. As of 2183, only high-ranking Kyner Federation Commanders and Leaders have been interrogated in these facilities. Intelligence Center The Audacious Stargazer holds the most extensive intelligence array within the entire Valkem Authority, boasting the ability to listen to communications from across the galaxy with ease. Apart from the Secret Police headquarters on the Valkem Homeplanet, the Audacious Stargazer holds the most extensive database concerning both enemies and allies of the Valkem Authority Bridge and Command Centers The Audacious Stargazer holds three separate bridges or command centers, each concerning a different aspect of the vessel's roles. Command Bridge The Command Bridge is the main bridge in terms of ship command, directing gun crews and carrying out the day-to-day running of the ship. The command staff typically located here are a High Admiral, two Admirals, five Commodores, six Commanders and fifteen Lieutenant-Commanders. The Command Bridge also houses seventy-five crew members who run communication facilities, navigation and ship control. Intelligence Command Center The Intelligence Bridge is located deep within the A''udacious'' Stargazer, guarded by members of the Secret Police. The only personnel authorised to be in this bridge are members of the Secret Police, members of the Imperial Family as well as those with significant clearance level. This bridge controls all intelligence operations of the Secret Police and is known by members of the Secret Police as "the headquarters that can't be found", possibly referencing that the vessel is never located in the same system for more than a few hours at any given time (apart from retrieving supplies). Ground Coordination Command Center The Ground Coordination Bridge houses all command staff responsible for directing and managing planet-side missions, such as invasions, defensive measures and the direction of orbital bombardment sequences carried out by the Devastator system located onboard.